


this crazy little thing

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Coney Island, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sam are at Coney Island, and a vendor Steve hasn't ever seen before shows up: a kissing booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this crazy little thing

"Hey, man, let's go get some cotton candy." Sam suggested gleefully. Day was bleeding into evening, but the childish excitement that surrounded Coney Island still hadn't worn off, probably never would. 

"Yeah, okay." Steve agreed as they wove through the crowds that were thinner than before. The families with children were mostly gone with the darkness settling in.

They found a stand that's almost out, and just managed to land the last bag of the fluffy stuff. The two settled down on one of the many benches dotting the place.

"So, Steve. What've you been up to while I was in DC?" Sam asked smoothly, and Steve could tell where this was going, but he would play along anyway. It kind of irked Steve that Sam said 'while I was in DC' when he lived there.

He snorted. "I talked to you almost every other night, Wilson. You know what I've been doing."

Sam shrugged. "Riley really hated that." Steve knew this was a lie. Riley was Sam's husband and he and Steve were friends, sometimes when Sam was gone Riley spoke to him instead. Sam cast him a sidelong glance. "Speaking of Riley, have you found anyone?"

"No, Sam." He sighed exasperatedly. "I'd have told you, you know that."

Sam nodded. "I know, I know. I just worry, man. You're all alone here." 

Steve blurted out angrily, "And whose fault is that?" He regretted it immediately. Sam and Riley had moved to DC when they knew Steve was okay to be alone after the war. He'd told them to go on, that he didn't want to be the one holding them back.

Sam looked at him understandingly. That annoyed the hell out of Steve. Sam should be angry or _something_ , but he always just _understood_. That's why he was part of the VA. "Steve, we wouldn't have left if we didn't think you could survive on your own, and we were right. You've gotten a little better." Sam suddenly grinned, completely rid of the sulky mood.

"What?" Steve asked cautiously, not really wanting to know what Sam had planned. 

"Let's go on the Cyclone, man!" He cried. "Have some fun!"

Steve shook his head. "Not after eating this stuff." He said, gesturing to the little remaining amounts of cotton candy. "I may not be a sickly little kid anymore, but I can barely make it on there without eating before."

"Fine, Steve. But when I come back, I better not find you sitting here with your sad remnants of cotton candy." Sam huffed, but there was a playful glint in his eye. 

"Don't worry." Steve assured him. "I'll find something."

He finished his cotton candy and discarded the packaging, wandering around to where the vendors were parked. Some were leaving for night night, but many still stayed. They were pretty much the same as usual, selling useless junk a tourist couldn't help but buy.

One stuck out: the stand was a bright but somehow pleasant red, and as Steve got closer, he saw the words written in loopy print on the sign: _Kissing Booth_. Two people stood, one man and one woman. His eyesight was better than it was when he was young, but he couldn't see anything else wihout getting any closer, so he did. There were signs in front of the people that displayed their names. Peggy and Bucky. _Bucky_ , what a hell of a name. Bucky was staring at him openly.

Once Steve got a closer look at the man, he realized that he was _hot_. Muscular with gray-blue eyes and long, dark hair. Even a metal arm. Steve was practically swooning. 

He almost didn't notice when Bucky beckoned him over. 

"So," Bucky actually purred, "the people 'round here say I'm a great kisser." He paused meaningfully. "Care to find out?"

Steve grinned. "Think you're better than me?"

Bucky laughed breathily. "One way to find out, punk." And he closed the distance between them with a kiss. It was the opposite of chaste, definitely not meant for a public place, but Bucky tasted like _stars_.

* * *

"One way to find out, punk." Bucky said before kissing the guy he didn't even know the name of, and his mouth tasted like cotton candy. He ran his tongue over the guy's lips, wanting to taste the sweetness like none other. The guy took it as an invitation and darted his tongue into his mouth, and everything tasted like sweetness, Bucky couldn't get enough. Impulsively, he grabbed the guy's shirt to pull him closer. For a moment, the guy stopped. He whispered in Bucky's ear, "Doesn't this cost me somethin'?"

Bucky laughed. "For you, doll? Not a dime." And Bucky mashed their lips together again, opening his mouth a little. The guy reciprocated, deepening the kiss until Bucky couldn't remember his own name.

Someone wolf-whistled at them, and then the guy whispered against his lips, "What do you say we take this elsewhere?"

The guy was leading him somewhere, and in the back of his mind Bucky thought that this could be a trap, but the rest of him was just thinking about the loss of the guy's sugary sweet lips.

Then the guy hopped on his motorcycle, he had a _motorcycle_ , could he get _any better_?

The guy was clearly taking him to wherever he lived, but at that moment, Bucky was appreciating his close proximity to this guy's ass and the fact that he got to be pressed up against him and _wow_ he had some pecs.

They stumbled into his apartment, drunk on simply each other. Bucky was openly groping him and he squirmed but laughed. 

"Wait, I gotta text Sam. Tell 'im I left early." He pulled his phone out and as he typed, Bucky wondered,

"Who's Sam?" 

Did this guy have a boyfriend? No, that would be-

"Sam's my friend. We were there together." At Bucky's worried look, he added, "Sam's married. Not to me."

Bucky nodded, grinning. "Hey, you got any music?" Because Bucky was in an adventurous mood. And he couldn't have chosen better than Halsey.

* * *

Hours later, as they lay panting, wrapped up in each other, Bucky asked, "What's your name, by the way?"

The guy laughed. "Steve. My name is Steve."

And when in any other circumstance, Bucky would be hard-pressed to remember such a name, now he could think of nothing else. Here, in the dimly lit room with every nere on fire and every place where they touched charged with electricity, Steve was the only name, only _thing_ he could remember as he murmured it against his lips, lips that still tasted like sugar, the best thing he'd ever tasted.

* * *

Steve woke up at noon, and was surprised to find himself pressed up against a hard wall of muscle. And a cold, metal arm. 

The night rushed back to him.

He smiled.

Then, he remembered he had lunch with Natasha at one. "Oh, shit." He muttered. He could just not show up, he never wanted to leave Bucky's side.

Suddenly, Bucky awoke. "Whatitmeizzit?" He mumbled tiredly, rolling over to face Steve.  

"Noon." Steve replied.

Bucky sat up quickly. "Shit, I got somewhere to be!" He cried. "Ah, no clothes."

Steve sighed. "So do I. You can borrow some of mine." It occurred to Steve that normal one night stands usually did not end like this, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't want to never see Bucky again.

"'Kay." Bucky muttered, stretching. Glancing at Steve, he added flirtaciously, "Enjoying the view?"

Steve nodded. "Very much." He raised his eyebrows and went to his closet, trying to find some clothes appropriate for lunch. He tossed Bucky jeans and a t-shirt, hoping it was enough. He himself pulled out something of the same to wear. "So, where are you going?" He asked casually.

"Lunch with my friend, her name's Natasha." Bucky replied, and Steve laughed. "What?" He demanded.

"Natasha Romanoff?" When Bucky nodded, Steve explained, "That's where I'm going, too."

Bucky grinned. "She said she wanted to introduce me to someone. I guess the surprise is ruined, now."

* * *

Natasha insisted they meet at some obscure cafe. She took one glance at them and said, "I wanted to introduce you two, but I see you've already met. Intimately."

Bucky laughed and Steve blushed, and Bucky smirked because he now knew _exactly_ how far down that blush went.

**Author's Note:**

> I must note I know nothing of Coney Island, or the Cyclone. I've never even been to the US. Please correct any errors, grammatical or otherwise. Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
